


痕

by last9



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last9/pseuds/last9
Summary: 旧爱难忘，破镜重圆，没什么逻辑，床下分手床上和





	痕

陈立农知道王琳凯来这边开演唱会，可打死也想不到对方会来探他的班，大手笔地给整个剧组买了下午茶。

毕竟他们俩早在限定团解散的那一天就结束了，还算和平分手，之后只有官方场合还维持着昔日队友的假象，私下里默契的没再联络。

怎么今天是什么有纪念意义的日子吗，以至于王琳凯非要打破这种平衡。

剧组短暂休息时间，陈立农不得不坐在椅子上陪王琳凯演出一副兄友弟恭的画面，却不知道自己手里握着的珍珠奶茶其实是王琳凯单独买给他一个人的。

他本来说在减肥不喝奶茶，王琳凯却热情地好像桌上劝酒的损友，奶茶插好吸管喂到他嘴边，“半糖，喝一点不会胖啦。”

推脱不掉，没人能拒绝王琳凯，即便他也没有多强求你，可陈立农就是舍不得让他失望。

王琳凯坐他旁边端了杯黑咖啡小口小口地喝着，他记得王琳凯以前不喝黑咖啡的。王琳凯是小孩儿口味儿，总爱甜的适口的，味道苦一点都受不了，唯一喝过的黑咖啡大概要算被陈立农趁着接吻时渡到他嘴里的那一口。

当时小猫咪之所以没有立刻炸毛，一是被陈立农箍在怀里动弹不得，二是纠缠的唾液稀释了那股苦味儿。

“好喝吗？”恶作剧成功的陈立农也不知道收敛，笑着伸手揩掉王琳凯嘴角一点儿亮晶晶。

“陈立农，你是不是讨打。”红透了一张脸说出口的指责哪儿还有什么威慑力，倒像是奶猫在挠你手心。于是又被陈立农揽回去，这次是从喉结开始吻，颈项间都被种下暧昧的红痕。

“听说许导拍戏超严的诶，你还受得了吗？”和陈立农相处久了，王琳凯不可避免地被带出了台湾腔，即使分开后口音也没有改回来。

陈立农点点头，盯着王琳凯握着咖啡杯的左手看，他的尾指戴了一枚戒指，小小一个素圈，不知道是做装饰用还是有别的意义。

两人久不见面也不知道该聊些什么，确切来说是陈立农不知道，王琳凯还是能自顾自地说个没完。

马上开始拍下一场戏，陈立农才想起来跟王琳凯道谢，对方摆摆手笑说那么客套干啥。等他再休息的时候王琳凯自然早就离开了，只剩椅子脚遗留的冷咖啡提醒他，王琳凯又一次闯入他生命中的事实。

晚上下了戏回酒店的路上，跟了他很久的助理忍不住好奇王琳凯为什么来探班。陈立农是好脾气的人，不会介意这种程度的八卦探寻，可这次他也真的无法给出答案。

久没听见陈立农说话的助理以为自己越界了，忙要道歉，却听见那人毫不在意地开口，“我也不知道诶，可能他心血来潮吧。”

28岁的王琳凯也依然是长不大的小朋友，所以何必去问小朋友做事的理由，因为他们往往不需要理由。

陈立农靠在酒店沙发上闭目养神，拍戏并不累，是见到王琳凯让他疲于应对。

王琳凯是艺考时能遇到最严苛的老师，他不凶甚至笑得很甜，可他一笑就让人着了魔。声台形表这些东西全部忘光，像根木头一样戳在那里，绝望地等待对方判定自己落选。

门铃声响起来的时候陈立农已经有些困意了，他揉揉眼睛起身去开门，没有多意外地看见穿一身oversize，扎着短马尾的王琳凯站在门口朝他笑。

他莫名有些做贼心虚，探头望了望楼道两边，确认没人后一把拉住王琳凯纤细手腕将人拽进屋里。房门关上的一刹那，那个主动送上门的猫咪也被他压在门板上狠狠亲吻。

有多久没有尝过王琳凯的味道了？陈立农想不起来了，只清楚白天见他时闻见的香水味儿此刻已经被沐浴乳的香气替代，是自己代言的牌子。

他猜王琳凯来之前特意洗了澡，还有喜欢吃糖的习惯应该也没改，不然怎么这个吻里尽是甜甜的水果味儿，而且是他偏爱的草莓。

王琳凯丰厚的下唇被陈立农用牙齿叼住，像一头小狼在慢条斯理享用他的美餐，咬一下吮一就是不往肚里吞。

等王琳凯被他磨得有点儿生气，双手抓皱他平整的西装，他再掐着人不盈一握的细腰，逮住那条柔软的舌头，两人之间的空气都被他抢夺一空。

世上真有人一吻便杀一个人，王琳凯在这个吻结束的时候浑身发软，要靠陈立农的支撑才站得住。

他也不逞强伪装，索性将自己整个投到陈立农怀里，闻着他身上若有似无的香水味嘻嘻嘻的笑，吃了蜜糖的小孩儿一样开心且天真，下一瞬就被陈立农戳破美好的肥皂泡。

“你什么意思，前男友炮？”

陈立农大可以装一装糊涂，却偏要弄明白王琳凯这一次来招惹他究竟是劫是缘。当然等听完王琳凯的回答后也仍有决策权，是抱他去床上还是直接在门口撕烂他那件花里胡哨的T恤。

“陈立农，你好没礼貌啊，都不知道这种事要去床上聊吗？”王琳凯从他怀里抬起头，眨着一双无辜的大眼睛仿佛意识不到自己在说着多么诱人犯罪的话似的。

ok，fine，陈立农言听计从地将他拦腰抱起，还是记忆中那点重量，轻飘飘，大风一吹恨不能刮走。

把怀里的人轻轻放在床上后，陈立农脱了外套丢到一边，觉得屋子里有些闷便解开两颗衬衫扣子顺便调低空调温度才欺身压过来。

“床上好像不适合聊天诶，琳琳……”

陈立农对王琳凯有太多称呼，跟着大家一起喊小鬼，揶揄他或者崇拜他喊鬼哥，被惹生气连名带姓喊他王琳凯，而琳琳是带着宠爱，偶尔也是欺负他的预兆。

此刻无疑是后者，王琳凯清楚自己在陈立农心里已经不是原来那个独一无二，全世界最好的小精灵。可能现在的他在陈立农眼里，和那些拼命想爬上他床的男男女女并无差别，哦对，有差别，他长得更好看。

不过也都不重要，王琳凯这次来也不是要跟陈立农玩什么旧情复燃的烂戏码。他昨天刚完成今年第二场巡演，还和粉丝一起热热闹闹庆祝了生日，可等到晚上被噩梦惊醒时才意识到自己有多孤单，身边连抱抱他哄哄他的人都没有。

王琳凯裹着被子在床上枯坐了半宿，好不容易睡着时又偏偏梦见陈立农，白衬衫黑裤子，坐在舞台边缘晃着瓜皮头朝他笑。

早上醒来内裤里潮湿一片，他捂着脸叹气，明白旧情人总是令人怀念。想着要不要找个人纡解一下时脑子里猛地蹦出几天前看的新闻，陈立农新戏开机不久，拍摄地离他住的酒店不过十几公里。

当初分手是王琳凯提的，现在主动找回去怕陈立农恼他，所以想想先去探了个班。看陈立农并没有疏远他的意思，甚至会拿余光偷偷看他，便决定还是和曾经的有情人做快乐事。

27岁的陈立农比17岁要性感成熟得太多，彻底脱去婴儿肥的脸蛋线条凌厉，眼神依然清冽得如一汪深潭，他是欲望的集合又是纯白的灵魂。一个清浅的笑就能惹得王琳凯心里掀起惊涛骇浪，想立刻把自己全身心都交付于他。

王琳凯撑起身子，凑过去亲吻陈立农下巴上淡青色的胡茬，末了还意犹未尽地舔了一口。做完这一切后他抬眼看陈立农，对方也弯着一双笑眼望他，心头闪过一丝糟糕的感觉，完了，他好像又爱上陈立农了。

陈立农不滥交，送到嘴边的肥肉也有不吃的道理，可是自投罗网的王琳凯却没有被放过的理由。

这只猫咪的舌头没有倒刺，触感光滑，每在他皮肤上挪动一寸便催起一波情欲。

陈立农挤进那双长腿之间，捏着王琳凯的下巴同他接吻，极尽温柔，极尽缠绵。另一只手自然地伸过去解他腰间那根细细的皮带，没想到被攥住手腕制止。

“你有没有想过我啊？”

王琳凯面色潮红，歪头盯着陈立农看的时候仍能一派天真，他忍不住想起曾经总爱黏着他撒娇的男孩。可捏在他腕间的手却使了狠力，指甲都快抠进他的肉里。

或许王琳凯也恨他，可是王琳凯有什么资格。

“那你呢，这么多年，你有想过我吗？”

反问回去的时候，抓着自己手腕的那只手骤然松脱。陈立农顺势将王琳凯两只手一起抓住举过他头顶，然后利落抽下那根皮带将他双手绑在床头。

明明已经是砧板上的肉，王琳凯还能露出一个饶有兴致的笑，屈起腿顶了顶陈立农腿间鼓囊囊一团软肉。

“怎么？忍不了了，要鬼哥帮你吗？”

“鬼哥要怎么帮我，要不用你这张好嘴吧。”

被陈立农用拇指碾过唇瓣的时候，王琳凯才开始害怕，绑在床头的双手也开始挣动。他不是拒绝给陈立农口，而是没见过这个样子的陈立农，笑容几乎阴鸷的陈立农。

“哈哈，我开玩笑的。”陈立农又恢复了一副乖巧温顺的样子，给他松绑时才注意到他尾指上一圈淡色的戒痕。

心里有什么东西落了地一样，爱怜地抚摸他手腕的红痕，似乎忘了那是拜谁所赐，“这瘀血什么时候能消去啊，好难看。”

王琳凯抽回手往床头缩了缩，眼睛下意识瞟向门的方向。

“我这里没有套子和润滑”陈立农无奈地耸肩，“还是你现在要走吗？”

明明摆在眼前的是道选择题，王琳凯却发现自己除了留下别无选择。

他太想陈立农了，哪怕刚刚被那样蛮横地对待，他还是控制不住自己想他的亲吻抚摸拥抱，想他还爱着自己的感觉。

王琳凯想要什么东西从不会等别人给，他咬了下唇，拉低陈立农的衣领，故意贴着他耳朵吐气。

“你知道我怕疼。”

陈立农挑眉，当即剥开他的T恤，露出凝脂润玉般的肌肤，喉结滚动，在他诧异的目光中张嘴咬上他雪白的肩头，偏要他疼。

“靠，你属狗的！”王琳凯骂了一声，三两下蹬掉裤子，修长双腿蛇一样缠上陈立农劲瘦的腰。

分开的日子里没有人守身如玉，毕竟和谁上床也都没差，生理需求而已。彼此却都不约而同地没有再找过男生，潜意识觉得和男生做比女生要麻烦得多，可眼下搂在一起的两个人倒是忘了之前种种顾虑。

陈立农顺着王琳凯平坦的胸脯摸到肚脐，力度不重，也不色情，单纯得像在把玩名贵玉器。但它带着薄茧的手还是激得身下人忍不住颤栗，双腿也没有力气再缠住他，慢慢滑落到床上。

瘦而不柴说的就是王琳凯，虽然他整个人瘦得仿佛只是骨架上覆了一层皮，但是该长肉的地方一点儿不含糊――屁股圆润挺翘，熟透的桃子般甜美，藏在白色内裤里朦朦胧胧惹人采撷。

陈立农把他的内裤褪到膝弯，如愿以偿捏了一把成熟的蜜桃，还带着晨露，柔软而有弹性，竟有些爱不释手。

王琳凯红着脸往旁边躲，被汗水打湿的内裤堆到脚踝，被他抬脚挣掉在地板上，“你捏我屁股干嘛啊，”以前的陈立农可没这个癖好，“变态。”

陈立农讪讪的笑，暂时放弃这一块儿福地，转而握住他前面软软的分身。那可爱的小东西一到他手里就胀大了几分，远比他的主人要实诚得多。

命根子被别人握着的感觉真的很糟糕，王琳凯羞得连耳朵尖都红了，想拒绝又想被安慰的两种想法在脑内打架的时候，陈立农已经开始技巧性地套弄起来，不一会儿就是半勃状态。

“琳琳也不想这么快就结束吧，今晚才刚刚开始哦。”

那结实有力的一双手又绕到身后，把他的臀瓣向两边揉开。手指捻开后穴的褶皱，一点一点挤进去一个指节，最后加到足足三根手指才开始缓慢扩张这个被冷落太久的秘密甬道。

身后传来的钝痛宛若凌迟，王琳凯额头都渗出冷汗，嘴唇仍咬得死死的，忍着不发出一声痛呼。

陈立农垂着眼，面无表情地继续开发那处直到松软一些才停止。

王琳凯在暂时解放的间隙听见陈立农解开皮带扣的咔哒声，拉下裤链的嗞嗞声，此刻屋子里每一下声响都让他神经紧张。

埋伏在黑色丛林中的巨兽猛地弹出来打在他腿根，触感又硬又烫。一想到等下这个比手指要粗太多的东西就要捅进自己的屁股，他慌得像个没经过性事的雏儿一样，手心都在冒汗。

陈立农倒是有条不紊继续下一步动作，一手握着王琳凯的腰，一手扶着那巨物抵上了正不断翕动的穴口，二者明明是老相识，此刻却也都害臊起来，停了两三秒才往里深入一点儿。

然后就停在那里，不敢再前进，刚才的扩张于事无补，依旧紧窄的通道卡得他有点儿疼不说，王琳凯更是疼得脸都白了一个度，漂亮的五官也纠结在一起。

“对不起，我……”看着王琳凯如此辛苦的模样，陈立农便再也不忍心欺负他，心疼得要往后退。

“呜呜，别，陈立农……”别就此放弃我，王琳凯慌乱地抓着他的手臂直摇头，生理性泪水流了满脸，委委屈屈的样子看得人又想保护又想欺负。

陈立农狠下心，扳着那副瘦弱肩膀一挺腰将自己整个送了进去。身体被活活劈开一般的剧烈痛楚让王琳凯再也扛不住，指甲抠进他的皮肉，“啊”地一声喊了出来。

似曾相识的画面，让陈立农很难不去回想他们第一次做的场景。

陈立农过十八岁生日，王琳凯把自己脱得精光，只在脖子上系了条带蝴蝶结吊坠的粉色choker。毫不扭捏地跳进他怀里跟他说生日快乐，王琳凯将自己作为成年礼送给了他。

因为怕他疼，陈立农干脆倒了一整瓶润滑剂，滑腻腻一大滩全都揉进他隐秘的入口。可等他提枪进入的时候王琳凯还是疼得死去活来，对他连踢带踹，骂他混蛋禽兽，偏又不许他撤退，理由是不想再疼一遍。

陈立农没法子，进退两难就只好低头吻他眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，颤抖的手在他身上各处游走，希望能让他转移一下注意力。

僵持了一会儿，王琳凯觉得自己就快被陈立农摸得烧起来了，身后异物入侵的感觉也没那么明显了，于是抱着他手臂小声问他，“你动一动啊，你不难受啊？”

难受，陈立农从那时难受到现在，和王琳凯在一起就是他受难的开始。爱他、怨他、恨他、想他，一去经年，心肝俱裂、进退无所。

手腕被人蹭了蹭，陈立农从回忆里苏醒。王琳凯拿一双湿润的小鹿一样的眼睛看他，“很难受吧，慢一点试试。”

陈立农忽然有点想笑，王琳凯就是能在这种时候还有本事将自己可爱体贴的特质发挥得淋漓尽致，所以世界上没有人比他更值得被疼爱。

见他不回应，王琳凯便小声喊他，“陈立农？”声音清灵，不沾一丝欲望，比他在电影里看到的小小神父还要清白。

王琳凯就是异次元的神灵，是陈立农贪心，非要把他拉进这污浊俗世，还妄想用爱情的美名骗他一生。

但也是分开之后，看见王琳凯越多活在舞台上的自在样子，陈立农才明白他是洁白无瑕小神仙，合该永远被人仰望追逐。

更久以前陈立农觉得自己和王琳凯谈恋爱是在搞未成年，王琳凯浑身上下都精致可爱，冬天的时候可以被他严严实实裹进大衣里，娇娇嗲嗲像个奶娃娃。

尤其在床上，那么纤细瘦弱的一个人，被陈立农欺负得狠了，哭得上气不接下气，徒劳地握着没有攻击性的小拳头捶他时，他的负罪感能直达天际。

陈立农伸手遮住王琳凯眼睛的同时也能遮住他大半张脸，没了那双晶莹剔透的眸子盯着看，他才敢很慢很慢的挺动腰身。

这样艰难的性爱也只有王琳凯才甘愿承受，也只有王琳凯才能让他克制住最原始的欲望。

肉刃反复撑开肠璧，干涩的通道开始变得湿润起来，慢慢接纳这个本不属于这里的事物。陈立农动作很慢，每一下都退到最后再一举捅到最底。

王琳凯能清晰描绘出侵入自己体内那个大家伙的形状，因为每一根青筋血管都摩擦着他的神经，酥麻感开始由尾椎缓慢爬升。

胸前的红樱被陈立农含进嘴里的时候王琳凯吓了一跳，忙不迭地推他。陈立农这次却不依他了，舌尖绕着那一点嫣红打转，故意舔出啧啧的声响。

没有试过被这样对待的王琳凯从一开始的慌乱到慢慢变得舒服，以胸前一点为中心，他左半边胸口都酥酥麻麻地痒。揪了揪埋首在自己胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，示意他另一边也要。陈立农装傻，捏了下他右边的乳珠问他怎么了？

王琳凯羞得说不出话，便挺胸将另一颗红豆丁往他嘴边送。他笑，用修剪得圆润的指甲刮擦顶端，指尖用力往下摁，王琳凯想不到仅仅是这样也能产生快感，他错觉自己变成了陈立农的专属性爱玩具，全身上下都是敏感带。

胸前一片都被陈立农舔的湿答答的，两颗乳首被玩得红肿挺立，被他白皙的肤色衬得好像雪原上盛开着的两朵红梅。

陈立农又开始吻他身上零星的痣记，后穴已经可以轻松吞吐那根利器，身后的动作也逐渐加快，可身体却愈发觉得空虚，想要更多被满足。

痒，从骨头缝往外钻的痒，千万只蚂蚁在身上爬过的痒，靠他自己解决不了的痒，唯有后穴被狠狠撞击时才能稍止痕痒。

王琳凯食髓知味，半眯着眼催陈立农，“你快一点重一点嘛，我好难受。”不是故意撒娇，是被陈立农宠习惯了恃宠而娇。美人有令，陈立农岂敢不从，他现在从身体到大脑全归王琳凯支配。

陈立农掐着王琳凯的细腰狠命顶撞，肉体撞击的啪啪声响不断拍打耳膜，听起来色情又催情。他舒服得脚趾都蜷起，抓在床单上的手忍不住环住陈立农脊背，喉咙里跟着溢出几声呻吟。

快感如潮水般接连不断地涌来，狠狠冲刷掉王琳凯的灵他现在只是被欲望控制的肉体凡胎。没有人能给他如此愉悦的体验，哪怕是从前的陈立农也不行。

王琳凯还没有忘记他跟陈立农已经分了的事实，所以勉强还撑着一点儿理性，没有像以前那样一爽到就放开嗓子叫床。

可陈立农偏爱听他被肏得迷迷糊糊，不管不顾地哼唧声，最强力的春药也敌不过王琳凯一声蘸满情欲的呻吟。

因为突然改变的体位，王琳凯被顶得比更深还要深，体内那根硬物都在快他小腹上戳出形状。他坐在陈立农怀里尚且惊魂未定，对方已经托着他的屁股大开大阖地抽插起来。

王琳凯受不了如此强烈的快感，他觉得自己快被陈立农肏坏了，再也顾不得什么脸面，抱着陈立农的脑袋嗯嗯啊啊喊得嗓子都要哑了。

扎起的头发早就散落开来，王琳凯又染回了第一次遇见陈立农时的墨绿色。

陈立农将他被汗水打湿黏在脸上的发丝掖到耳后，看着他那过长的头发随着自己的顶撞而有节奏的摆动。他脸上还有未干的泪痕，眼角媚红，染了情欲的少年音从无意义的呻吟到喊他的名字，“陈立农”三个字在他口中不断破碎又拼合完整。

脑海里只剩下一个词――尤物。

“啊…嗯…啊…陈立农，你还喜不喜欢我？”

人都说床上说的话不能当真，王琳凯偏想在这个时候撬开陈立农那颗心。

正专心寻找王琳凯体内敏感点的陈立农没留神被问了这样一个问题，下意识就回答了。

“喜欢。”

等反应过来时王琳凯正搂着他的脖颈嘿嘿嘿地笑，仿佛捏住他软肋的坏小孩。

陈立农笑笑甘之如饴，按着王琳凯的后脑勺接吻，在王琳凯动作忽然钝住的时候下身瞄准他体内的一点猛地戳刺，他终于找到了开启王琳凯身体密码的钥匙。

后颈被狠狠划了一道冒出了血珠子，王琳凯被他肏射了，喷薄而出的白浊弄脏了他的白衬衫。

王琳凯大脑一片白茫茫，瞪大一双漂亮的眼睛在陈立农怀里忍不住痉挛时活似一尾在岸边搁浅的鱼，微张着嘴巴在缺氧的时刻更重更急的渴望空气。

等到高潮的余韵慢慢散去，王琳凯才觉得羞恼，埋在他体内的猛兽还没有投降的征兆，他却硬生生被肏到射精，臊得全身都泛着粉，窝在陈立农怀里不敢抬头。

陈立农抹了一把他射出来的东西涂到两人交合处，舔着他的耳垂说荤话，“正好用琳琳的东西润滑吧。”

原本干涩的秘穴早就被陈立农肏得烂熟，内里又湿又滑好像能主动分泌液体似的，穴口更是泥泞不堪，身下的床单都被湿透，哪里还需要润滑。

所以当带着火的手指在身后来回摩挲时，王琳凯一下子身子都绷紧了，跟着骤然收缩的后穴爽得陈立农前端开始滴答液体。寻着王琳凯的唇狠狠吻下去，吞咽不及的涎水从嘴角直往下淌，下巴到脖子都亮晶晶的泛着光。

在几十下的猛烈抽送过后，陈立农抱着他一起跌回床上。肚子里满满都是陈立农的东西胀得王琳凯难受，踢一踢陈立农小腿，对方才有点舍不得地从他身上翻下来躺到旁边，那物事从他体内离开后温热的液体便顺着大腿根直往外涌，床单是彻底要不得了。

这一场酣畅淋漓的性事几乎抽走了王琳凯所有力气，他身上都是汗，被空调一吹就觉得冷，抖了下身子往陈立农怀里蹭。

陈立农搂着王琳凯，发现他身上倒不黏腻而是滑腻，吸着他的手掌从后背滑到臀部，像极志怪传说里讲专勾男人魂魄的蛇妖。

不，是专挖人心的猫妖。

陈立农抽了床头纸巾给王琳凯擦了擦下身，问他要不要去洗澡他说等一会儿再去，不害臊地说想和陈立农在浴室里再做一次。陈立农忍不住笑出声“你想今天做够本儿啊，那你要看着镜子里的自己被我肏到失禁吗？”

王琳凯也跟着咯咯笑，“儿化音说得不赖啊，不过陈立农你现在怎么变得这么坏啊？”

陈立农吻一吻他额头否认，“不是，是你都没有给我时间对你做这些坏事情。”

两人算是从出道开始就在一起了，可真正能留给彼此好好谈恋爱的时间少之又少，不是趁着团体行程聚一下就是在各自紧张的行程之余抽空见一面。

每每看到累得能坐着睡着，被自己抱到床上后又搂着他软软糯糯地问你想不想要我啊的王琳凯，陈立农都说不出一个字。

理智总能战胜欲望，他只想要他的男孩在他身边可以睡个安稳觉。

陈立农总想着以后还长，他们又不缺时间相爱。可没想到王琳凯没有再多给他时间，猝不及防地将他推向没有光也没有热的苦寒之地，一等就是八年的岁月。

王琳凯没说话，下巴枕在陈立农肩窝，拿手指轻轻碰他颈上那道红印子。

“小野猫，下手这么狠。”陈立农惩罚性的拍了下他的屁股，雪臀上烙下一个淡红的掌印。他占有欲太强，偏爱在王琳凯遮不住的地方吮吻出印记，也更愿意王琳凯多给他留下一点他们在一起过的痕迹。

“陈立农，你当初怎么舍得放我走啊？”

团解散那天，王琳凯异常平静的跟他提分手，理由是要努力做音乐不谈恋爱。陈立农一个一米八五的大男人难过得眼泪直在眼眶里打转，倾身吻了吻他的眉间痣说：“祝你早日实现你的梦想。”

“我不舍得，但我知道你会回来。”

陈立农一字一句说的笃定，亲吻王琳凯眼里不断滚落的珍珠。当初没说完的后半句话是梦想实现之后记得回来找我。

王琳凯心里有道伤口，是分手那天他自己划的，可是在愈合的过程中却总想起陈立农。伤口结疤总会痒，偏偏他挠不到，于是恨，恨自己也恨陈立农。

大概总要被孤独击垮，被思念吞噬才明白，他要自由和梦想，也要陈立农温暖的胸膛。眼泪大颗大颗地落在陈立农心口，沉重而滚烫。

王琳凯是刀，留给陈立农一生的痕迹，  
陈立农是药，能止王琳凯一世的痕痒。


End file.
